The Vacation
by Rachel Riddle-Malfoy
Summary: A one-shot AU ficlet for your enjoyment...Please dont flame me...I write for my own enjoyment.


A/N: This is completely OOC and AU so if you're not interested in those things you might as well stop now. If you're still reading I hope you enjoy and REVIEW….I'll be working on "Into the Darkness" as soon as I finish school.

"All set?" I asked my friends as I walked out of our house.

"I think so," said Audrey. She looked around closing the trunk. The others nodded. We locked up, got in the car, and prepared ourselves for the 13-hour drive that would take us to our destination.

"Oh, I'm so excited! The sand, the sun, the _boys_…"

"You would be thinking about boys Arrena," I said looking in the back seat. Aud was set to drive the first 3 hours, and then it would be my turn, then Arrena and Dani. We were taking our 'Senior Trip' if you will. The one fun thing any of us will have done in College. IT was the four of us like always: Dani the shy quiet one who would do anything for us and Arrena the smart one with a knack for figuring things out. Then there was Audrey, my best friend. We've been through everything together and can talk to each other about anything. We always work together. We even run a club on campus together. Then there was me, Daphne, completely average…At least that's what everyone thought. Only one person knew my big secret and Audrey would never tell anyone about where I come from.

So, when we decided to have our trip, it was me who did all the planning. The group criteria? Sun, sand, and shopping. Is it any surprise that I picked Daytona? Everything was planned out. Six days of no worries started with check in to our resort on the beach. We went to sleep fast. The coming days would be seriously eventful.

We laid out the first day. I got my ride around in a racecar on day two. Day three was already upon us and the girls wanted a shopping day. We'd already been to the good stores in Daytona Beach. The girls decided to go to Orlando. I was only slightly worried about this. I'd heard that after Hogwarts my best friend had moved there. I laughed every time I thought of him getting a tan. But I really wouldn't know. We don't talk anymore. I'd moved to America as well to study to become a teacher. That's where I meet the girls. They didn't know about the whole magic thing, but I digress. Shopping. I'd grown quite fond of muggle clothes so I didn't mind going to store with the girls It was in one of said stores that one of my biggest fears came true.

"Daph?" I froze. I'd know that voice anywhere. Maybe if I pretended I didn't' know he was there he'd leave. Luck was not with me.

"Dee Gee, what do to you think of this?" Aud realized who was behind me. She'd seen plenty of pictures- even some moving ones. Ones when we were happy. I turned around.

"Hello Draco."

"Wow, you look great."

"Thanks. Umm, you too."

"Daphne, the others will be back soon." Audrey was always the best secret keeper.

"I know." I didn't move, too lost in those eyes.

"They'll ask questions." I snapped out of it.

"Right." I turned to leave but Draco grabbed my arm. I dared to look back one more time.

"Wait."

"I can't. They don't know about us. We have to get back today."

"Meet me tonight."

"Where?"

"The beach. I'll find you."

"I'll try," I said before running out of the store.

* * * * *

My quietness for the rest of the day was not lost on my best friend. I assured her that everything was all right and we went on with our shopping. As the evening drew closer, I became more nervous. I had been fighting with myself all day as to whether I would meet dear Draco. In the end, I decided that it couldn't hurt to go tell him my feelings. I waited until the girls had settled into their evening routine (going to the bar in the hotel), wrote a note for Aud saying I was fine, then headed our to the beachfront. I tried to let the waves calm me as I waited but I couldn't help but be anxious.

"I'm surprised you'd make such good friends with muggles."

"I could say the same to you. There isn't exactly a huge magical population in America."

"Touché. So what brings you here?"

"Spring Break. The girls wanted to see where I lived but couldn't come up with the money for plane tickets. This was their option 2."

"So you're still working on becoming a professor?"

"A teacher actually. I don't care much for teaching magic."

"Of course."

"I guess you want to talk about the last time."

"You don't have to."

"Might as wel."

"You left."

"You didn't come after me."

"I didn't know you wanted me too."

"I didn't want to be hurt anymore. I thought if I left I'd be able to get over you, or you'd come and things would be fine. But neither happened. I'm still just as hurt here."

"What do you mean? How did I hurt you? We were best friends. The girls made you uncomfortable?"

"You don't get it do you? I'm in love with you and you never even thought to look at me. We fight all the time, but I don't care. You're my firecracker. There isn't anyone else I want to deal with being in love with. I…" That's when he kissed me. Whether it was the heat of the moment or to shut me up, I'll never know.

"I love you too Daph."

"I know you don't…wait, What?"

"I love you too, but you were my best friend. I dated all those people to try to get my mind off you. You were in my head the whole time. I've thought about you every day since you left. It wasn't a coincidence I saw you today. I was looking for you."

"How did you know," I started to ask.

"That you'd be in town? Astoria told Blaize. He gave me the heads up. Said it would be the last time I'd get a chance," Draco explained.

"Guess I'll have to thank them someday. I'd never have the courage to find you myself," I said thinking of my sister and her husband.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I leave for school in two days and I graduate in May."

"Do you have to go back?"

"It's my dream Drae. I have to finish."

"What about us?"

"Well we can talk. You must have a cell phone if you live around muggles. Then in May be can see where we are."

"Where we are? I thought…"

"Draco, I love you, that won't ever change, but I don't trust you. I have to be able to trust that you wont hurt me again."

"I can accept that. There is one thing though."

"What?" I hated seeing that mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'd like to meet your friends. Would you allow me the honor of showing you around properly tomorrow?" Draco always was a gentleman when it came to politeness. Pureblood society does that to a person.

"I think we'd all lie that very much."

"So they really don't know you're a witch?" he asked smirking.

"Audrey does. She's quite observant. The others, not so much," I said matching his smirk.

"No one knows about me here. I'd be nice to have someone that knows my secret like you have." That's when my phone decided to ring.

"Bloody hell, what time is it?" Draco shrugged. Some help he was. "Hello?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is? The others are freaking out." Audrey's mother tone came out.

"I'm fine love. I'll be there in a sec," I reassured her.

"Just get back before they send the search party."

"Right. Cheers Aud," I snapped the phone shut and looked at Draco. "They're freaking. I have to go."

Draco nodded, but instead of letting go of the hand I hadn't realized he'd been holding, he pulled me back to him and kissed me. Hard. One of those kisses that leaves you breathless.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered in my ear. Then he was gone. After a moment, I turned on my heel and apparated into the hallway (risky, I know, but it had to be one) and unlocked the door with my room key.

"Where were you? We were worried," Arrena shrieked.

"Wow guys, don't freak. I just lost track of time. I…"

"You could have been dead in a ditch and we wouldn't have know where to look. Where the bloody hell were you?" Arrena was still yelling.

"Okay one- you're American, that sounds silly when you say it. Two- if you would calm down I would tell you where I was and what I was doing," I said trying to get everyone calm.

They all looked at me expectedly. "I ran into a friend from home. We got to talking and lost track of time. He's offered to show us around properly tomorrow."

"Wait so he's British like you?"

"Yes."

"So he's got a dreamy accent?"

"Yes," I said laughing.

"And does he have a girlfriend?" at this Audrey studied me carefully.

"He might."

"You don't know?"

"Lets just say recent developments may change his status."

"Do you have a picture?"

That's how all my friends fell in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * * * * * * *

The next day, Draco was waiting for us in the lobby. "Daph, you always did know how to surround yourself with beautiful people," he said hugging me.

I laughed at the cheesiness. "Draco these are my friends. Arrena, Danielle, and Audrey. Girls, this is my friend Draco."

"You'll be more than that if I have my way," he mumbled then took each girls hand and kissed it. "Pleasure." Always the Casanova.

The Casanova turned out to be a perfect gentleman that day, showing us all the hidden treasures of the city and when we got back, he bade each girls goodnight with a kiss on both cheeks. When he got to me he paused close to my ear. "Meet me tonight after they go to sleep."

Where?"

"Our spot."

"Alright."

"Goodnight ladies," he said with a smirk and walked out the door.

* * * * * * * * * *

That's how I found myself on another beach much farther away. This beach was the midpoint between The Greengrass and Malfoy southern estates. As I climbed the rocks to our special cove, I couldn't help put think about other times I was here. It was cold. England in March is not a good time to be here. Perhaps that's why we picked this place- no one else would ever think to come here. Draco was waiting for me with a fire already going. "Daph," he greeted me with a glass of champagne.

"What are we celebrating?" Everyone knew that champagne was for celebrating. I myself preferred the burn of Firewhiskey.

"Me coming to my senses I suppose." I eyed him suspiciously but clinked my glass with his.

"This enlightenment of your… What exactly does it include?" I went to stand next to the fire- warming spells only help so much.

"Well, for starters you look amazing." I had changed into the warmest clothes I had. I smiled. "And I'd really lie it if you'd consider visiting more often."

"That could be arranged."

"And I should like to see where you live."

"I'm sure the girls would love that."

"And you?"

"Well, it would be nice to not be the only one with _a funny accent_," I said doing my best impression of Audrey.

Draco laughed and pulled me down to sit by the fire. We stayed like that for quite a wile. Waiting of the flames to die. As we sat there in the still of the English night, I thought back upon the events of our bad romance wondering if this time it would be everything I'd dreamt of.

A/N: Hope you enjoy…wouldn't mind some reviews. This is a one-shot for now but if I get good feedback I may continue it on. I promise to work on "Into the Darkness" as soon as I can.

~~Rae Malfoy


End file.
